Un Momento de Calma
by Oceanscope
Summary: Kimo X Mudita: Antes de practicar, un par de jóvenes deciden tomarse un tiempo para conocerse un poco.


_Hace EONES que no publico una historia aquí, pero en fin. Este fic es una comisión que le hice a un amigo de DA, pero quería expandir un poco mas la biblioteca de fics de este sitio._

 _Ojala lo disfruten_

 _Brijes es propiedad de **Santo Domingo Animation** e **Ithrax**. _

* * *

**Un Momento de Calma**

 **Por: Oceanscope**

No ha pasado mas de un año después de el incidente del museo y las consecuencias se pudieron ver, en especial para seis jóvenes.

La batalla final contra Elmer y Garras fue atestiguado por varias personas, e incluso había salido en las noticias durante días, mas sin embargo por falta de pruebas y escepticismo termino siendo un rumor y olvidado por el publico general, pero los testigos están seguros de lo que paso a pesar de lo que diga la gente. Y eso solo fue el comienzo, ya que poco a poco, Brijes comenzaron a aparecer a niños desde infantes hasta jóvenes de 17 años. Las palabras de Pu Yi se empezaban a hacer realidad, una nueva era para La Alianza apenas esta empezando.

Pero…que paso con los seis jóvenes que pelearon valientemente contra uno de los Brijes Oscuros?

A primera vista, ellos siguen viviendo una vida normal, como si nada hubiera pasado en sus vidas; ellos todavía tienen a sus Brijes a su lado y se han vuelto compañeros de tiempo completo, y los seis jóvenes están recientemente entrenando sus habilidades, aunque los dos grupos están usando sus habilidades en diferentes formas:

Los jóvenes Alfredo 'Freddy' Gutiérrez Coronado, Atzi Ibarra Treviño y Kimo Gomez-Watanabe y sus respectivos compañeros Brije: Hopper el saltamontes, Bri la colibrí y Cloko el camaleón se toman las mañanas antes de ir a la escuela para practicar sus nuevas habilidades; y en varias ocasiones después de clases han detenido varios crímenes desde asaltos de banco, secuestros, pleitos, etc. Ellos, o mas bien sus formas guerreras se han vuelto como superhéroes, mas sin embargo para el publico general son como una clase de 'Leyenda Urbana' en la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, los hermanos Fernández: Daniel y Camila; junto con su amigo Javier también conocido como 'El Zejas' y sus Brijes compañeros: el lobo Colmillos, el lagarto Escamas y el escorpión Ponzoña han estado tomado su entrenamiento mas enserio, después de todo ellos son los 'Elegidos' por el Consejo Brije; tienen que trabajar mas que nada. No solo eso, este trio ha decidido ayudar en el mercado que Zejas declara su territorio para ganar el dinero y poder pagar sus estudios con la ayuda de una casera llamada 'Doña Tina'.

A pesar de esas diferencias, cada viernes en la tarde, los seis se reúnen en una puerta reforzada con magia para transportarlos a 'Tierra Sagrada' donde entrenan sus habilidades de combate; y este viernes no seria excepción.

Kimo iba en su bicicleta a la dirección de siempre: Una vieja casa de dos pisos, el rubio estaciono su bicicleta y la encadeno, y el camaleón se apoyo en el hombro de su amigo mientras iba por detrás de la casa, donde había una puerta trasera, donde había una tabla con el ideograma de 'Amistad' al lado, Kimo abrió la puerta y en un espiral de luz entro a una especie de coliseo. El coliseo era inmenso, dorado en varias partes y una arena con el símbolo del Consejo Brije pintado. El lugar parecía callado.

"Creo que nos adelantamos" dijo Kimo en un tono callado. El camaleón simplemente movió los hombros, una vez cerca del centro del coliseo…

"Hola, hay alguien aquí?" Kimo voceo, su llamado haciendo eco. "Maestro Pu Yi! Ya llegamos!"

"1, 2, 3 por Pu Yi!" Cloko grito, otra vez; su voz haciendo eco.

"No necesitan gritar." La voz de una niña estremeció a los dos, los dos se dan la vuelta para ver que Mudita, la niña del segundo grupo estaba sentada a las gradas, junto con su Brije lagarto, el cual saludo con un tono alegre. Kimo y Cloko respiraron con tranquilidad sabiendo que estaban en compañía.

Después…

"Entonces…viniste sola?" Kimo pregunto a su amiga, una vez sentado y en frente de Cloko y Escamas, que empezaban a jugar.

"No, mi hermano obviamente me trajo, pero ahorita viene." La niña respondió; "Algo le cayo mal en el almuerzo antes de venir aquí."

"Y Javier?"

"No lo se, antes de venir acá estaba discutiendo con Doña Tina, y creo que va estar ahí por un buen rato."

"Wow, espero que no sea nada grave."

"Créeme, no lo es; seguramente se fue de pinta otra vez"

"Conociéndolo, creo que es posible."

Mudita simplemente sonrío y dijo balanceando los pies "Reconozco que mi hermano y mi amigo…pueden ser cabezas duras en algunas ocasiones…"

"Wow…no esperaba que los vieras de esa forma."

"Seré callada pero no soy tonta, se cuando tengo que pararlos antes de que se hagan daño; Zejas y Puas siempre me han protegido, y por eso los tengo que proteger también."

La pequeña dejo un suspiro, algo melancólico y continuo con su historia:

"Desde ese incidente que era pequeña, yo me sentía indefensa, a veces sigo sintiéndome indefensa."

"Pero tienes a tu hermano, verdad?" Kimo, pregunto con un tono preocupado.

"Lo tengo a el y a Escamas, pero antes de todo el asunto de Elmer, mi hermano era el único en el podía contar. Zejas vino después, el se había vuelto como nuestro guardaespaldas y siempre lo hemos admirado. El es una persona fuerte que nos ha ayudado mucho; solo…es cuestión de tenerle paciencia y entenderlo, el ha pasado por mucho."

"Ya veo…" Kimo sintió un poco de lastima; el ya sabe de plano que Mudita y sus amigos no la han tenido fácil, y han tratado de ser solidarios con ellos, a pesar de los roses que puedan causarse entre los dos grupos de tres; aun así, Kimo ve a la pequeña como una amiga, una guerrera audaz…entonces, porque su corazón palpita mas rápido cuando el la tiene cerca.

"Por cierto, jamás te he preguntado como te llevas con tus amigos." El comentario de la jovencita interrumpió los pensamientos del rubio.

"Me alegra que me lo preguntes." Kimo le había hablado con una sonrisa y empezó a explicar un poco de su historia:

"Yo estaba a punto de cumplir los 6 años y entrar a la primaria; he estado teniendo problemas para adaptarme con los demás niños porque decían que tenia una imaginación muy activa porque veía a Cloko y los demás no, me sentía un poco rechazado, primero conocí a Freddy cuando estaba pasando por un campo de beisbol, el se acerco a mi y quería que jugara con el…"

"¿Y que paso entonces?" Mudita pregunto curiosa

"Pues al principio no me anime, pero luego me di cuenta de Freddy era bastante amigable, aun siendo un niño. Y pues…los dos nos volvimos muy buenos amigos. Luego conocí a Atzi, ellos se habían mudado un par de cuadras de mi casa y la vi por primera vez en una fiesta del vecindario, ella noto un dibujo que hice de Cloko que llevaba conmigo a todos lados, trate de ocultarlo pero al final ella lo vio, y dijo que era el mejor dibujo del mundo."

Eso hizo que la de pelo castaño se riera un poco y respondió con "De verdad?"

"Que? Éramos unos niños, ese fue lo mas cercano de un cumplido que pudo tener."

"OK…te creo…"

"Pero no he llegado a la parte mas interesante: Era mi primer día de escuela primaria y me asombre que Freddy y Atzi estaban en el mismo salón que yo."

"Enserio?"

"Si, a mi me también me pareció difícil de creer, es como si fuera destino que fuera amigos de ellos." Kimo dio una sonrisa reflexiva "Y no me arrepiento juntarme con ellos, yo normalmente trato de llevarme bien con la gente a mi alrededor, pero a veces siento que no es tan sencillo; por suerte se que puedo contar con ellos en caso de que siento que nada sale bien.

"Creo que puedo entender como te sientes." Mudita se acerco mas a Kimo, sentándose a su izquierda.

"Enserio?"

"Si."

La niña recargó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, cerrando sus ojos y descansando, eso hizo que el rubio se sonrojara nerviosamente, pero aun así el mira como la niña callada se encontraba tranquilamente; el podía sentir como el corazón estaba latiendo mas rápido, el estaba confundido…en verdad estaba enamorándose?

Antes de que pudiera quedarse absorbido en el dulce momento, escucha a alguien aclarando la garganta, el rubio vio que Puas, el hermano mayor lo estaba viendo, junto con Freddy y Atzi que miraban en curiosidad, y Zejas que trataba de aguantar la risa; los cuatro jóvenes por supuesto estaban acompañados de sus Brijes.

"No creo que deberíamos descansar antes de que empecemos a practicar, no crees?" el pregunta con una ceja levantada, y lo único que Kimo pudo responder es con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"1, 2, 3 por todos!" Cloko se escucha en la distancia.


End file.
